Magmion
Magmion is a supporting antagonist in Gormiti: The Invincible Heroes of Nature and the Gormiti franchise as a whole. He is the head of the Lava Gormiti across the franchise. He is the main antagonist of the season 1, the secondary antagonist in season 2, and a supporting antagonist in season 3. He is a close minion of Obscurio, the secondary antagonist and a minion of Magor, the main antagonist. He is also the master of Electricon, Thoughtcatcher, Furious Hammer, Insecticus, Spider and Screaming Guardian. History Originally, Mt. Volcano erupted and from it emerged the Lava Gormiti, with Magmion at its very core commanding his tribe to slay the people of Gorm, successfully eliminating the entire population with the exception of the Old Sage, who brought his people back with the Eye of Life, but even after the Gormiti returned for revenge, Magmion put a curse on them, so that they would be in eternal conflict with one another and leave his people be, letting the war in Gorm continue. It was later retconned that it all began when Magor, now the Lord of Evil, was sick of the Gormiti being the heroes they wanted to be and the peace in which they prospered, he created two of his favourite minions, Lavion (Bringer of Terror) and Magmion (Bringer of Evil) to bring destruction to the homes of the Gormiti. Magor errupts the volcano and pours a small amount of lava over the villages. Lavion sets fire to the homes in Gorm whilst Magmion tears them to shreds with his clawed and daggered hand. The story from this point onward focuses on others besides Magmion, but once he returns for the final battle he ends up getting sucked into a portal alongside various other Lords of Nature, but he and Lavion (and later on, Armageddon) managed to escape at some point, continuing their quest to take over Gorm, and, once they learn of it, Earth as well. Description Though his appearance has shifted over the years, Magmion is red, with two struts coming out of his yellow spotted shoulders. He has a gray tail which is his primary weapon. He has some pant-looking things over his hips. His left hand is a claw with sharp nails, wheras his right hand is a grayish dagger. His shins and feet are coloured grey. He has three yellow stripes on top of his bright red head. Gallery Magmion I.jpg|Magmion in Serie I Magmion M.jpg|Magmion in Mystica Magmion E.jpg|Magmion in Energheia Magmion FE.jpg|Magmion in Final Evolution Magmion RSN.jpg|Magmion in the Cartoon tie-in toyline Magmion EF.jpg|Magmion in Elemental Fusion Magmion EES.jpg|Magmion in The Era of the Supreme Eclipse Magmion T.jpg|Magmion in Titanium Magmion N.jpg|Magmion in Neorganic Magmion Mg.jpg|Magmion in Morphogenesis MagmionArmor2.jpg|Magmion's gladiatorial armor MagmionArmor1.PNG|Magmion's gladiatorial armor in action go-054.jpg|Promotional art for the cartoon's first season go-053.jpg|Ditto go-018.jpg|Ditto, plus Electricon go-es-060.jpg|Season 2 promotional art go-en-018.jpg|Season 3 promotional art go-009.jpg|Magmion's Ancient Guardian, Drakkon Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Evil Creation Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Psychics Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Leader Category:Guardians Category:Fragmental Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Incompetent Category:Bogeymen Category:Redeemed Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Evil